Girl's Day - Twinkle Twinkle
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '반짝반짝 (Twinkle Twinkle)right|220px *'Artista: 'Girl's Day *'Single: '''Girl's Day Party #3 *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Dance Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 18-Marzo-2011 *'Agencia: 'DreamTea Entertainment 'Romanización' OOH YEAH Girl’s Day! Do you hear me? Listen! Nae mareul jom deureobwa Oppan jeongmal nappasseo Nae mameul wae humchyeosseo Oppan jeongmal motdwaesseo Eojjeomeojjeom eotteokhamyeon nan joha Utjima utjima neomu meotjyeo nan molla Hajima hajima mamamamamamamama Kajima kajima mamamamamamamama I Love You Seuljjeok seuljjeok barabojima Panjjak panjjak nae ibsul barabojima Johahaneun urisai meoreojilkkabwa Meoreojikka duryeoweo Hey Boy You make me feel like weak girl Don’t worry baby Now I’m falling love With U Nae ibsulman baraboneun nappeun oppa OOO Teummannamyeon hilkkeum hilkkeum oppan nappa OOO Mollamolla shirheojyeodo nan molla Utjima utjima jangnanman jom chijima Hajima hajima mamamamamamamama Kajima kajima mamamamamamamama I Love You Seuljjeok seuljjeok barabojima Panjjak panjjak nae ibsul barabojima Johahaneun urisai meoreojilkkabwa Meoreojikka duryeoweo Naeui sarangeun dalla Come Come I feel inside Jakku jakku johajyeo Love Love in sweety mind We make it so good (so good) We make it so Hot I wanna be your girl Let it all change! Gakkaun deut meoreojil deut alsuga eopseo Neowa binggeul binggeul dolgodoneun sarangeun shirheo Ijen geuman halkkabwa Neomu apaseo miweo Hajima hajima mamamamamamamama Kajima kajima mamamamamamamama I Love You Seuljjeok seuljjeok barabojima Panjjak panjjak nae ibsul barabojima Johahaneun urisai meoreojilkkabwa Meoreojikka duryeoweo (Saranghae) Seuljjeok seuljjeok barabojima (Saranghae) Panjjak panjjak nae ibsul barabojima (Saranghae) Johahaneun urisai meoreojilkkabwa Meoreojilkka buryeoweo (Meoreojilkka buryeoweo) G. I. R. L. neomaneui Lady D. A. Y. OH! Nan neoeui Medic G (G) I (I) R ® L (L) This is the Girl’s Day!! OOH~YEAH! 'Español' Ooh sí Girl's Day! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Escucha! Escucha lo que te digo. Oppa eres tan malo. ¿Por qué robaste mi corazón?. Oppa eres tan malo. Lo que hay que hacer. Lo que hay que hacer. ¿Qué debo hacer?. No te rías de mí. No te rías de mí. Eres tan fresco. Yo no sé qué hacer. No me molestes. No me molestes. mamamamamamamama No me dejes. No me dejes. mamamamamamamama Te amo Mira Mira, no me robes una mirada. Brillar brillar, no fijar la vista en mis labios brillantes. Puede hacer que nos desviemos. Me temo que lleve a la deriva. Hey chico Me haces sentir como chica débil No te preocupes nene Ahora me estoy cayendo de amor contigo Sólo se queda mirando a los labios. Oppa eres malo oh oh oh. Usted echa un vistazo a mí siempre que pueda. Oppa eres malo oh oh oh. No se. No se. Incluso si te hace que te odie, Yo no sé qué hacer. No te rías de mí. No te rías de mí. Simplemente no juegues conmigo. No me molestes. No me molestes. mamamamamamamama No me dejes. No me dejes. mamamamamamamama Te amo Mira Mira, no me robes una mirada. Brillar brillar, no fijar la vista en mis labios brillantes. Puede hacer que nos desviemos. Me temo que lleve a la deriva. Mi amor es diferente. Ven Ven Yo siento por dentro Me gustas más y más. Amor Amor en mente Dulce Ahora es tan bueno (muy bueno) Ahora es tan caliente Yo quiero ser tu chica Deja que todo cambie! Yo no puedo entender si estamos cerca o distante. Odio mi amor se va vueltas y vueltas con usted. Creo que debería dejar de amarte ahora. Me duele mucho lo que te odio. No me molestes. No me molestes. mamamamamamamama No me dejes. No me dejes. mamamamamamamama Te Quiero Mira Mira, no me robes una mirada. Brillar brillar, no fijar la vista en mis labios brillantes. Puede hacer que nos desviemos. Me temo que lleve a la deriva. (Te Amo) Mira Mira, no me robes una mirada. (Te Amo) Brillar brillar, no fijar la vista en mis labios brillantes. (Te Amo) Puede hacer que nos desviemos. Me temo que lleve a la deriva. (Me temo que lleve a la deriva.) C.H.I.C.A La única dama para usted. D.I.A. Oh! Soy tu Médico. G (G) I (I) R ® L (L) Este es Girl’s Day!! OOH ~ SÍ! 'Hangul' OOH YEAH Girl’s Day! Do you hear me? Listen! 내 말을 좀 들어봐 오빤 정말 나빴어 내 맘을 왜 훔쳤어 오빤 정말 못됐어 어쩜어쩜 어떡하면 난 좋아 웃지마 웃지마 너무 멋져 난 몰라 하지마 하지마 마마마마마마마마 가지마 가지마 마마마마마마마마 I Love you 슬쩍슬쩍 바라보지마 반짝반짝 내 입술 바라보지마 좋아하는 우리사이 멀어질까봐 멀어질까 두려워 Hey Boy You make me feel like weak girl Don’t worry baby Now I’m falling love With U 내 입술만 바라보는 나쁜 오빠 오오오 틈만나면 힐끔힐끔 오빤 나빠 오오오 몰라몰라 싫어져도 난 몰라 웃지마 웃지마 장난만 좀 치지마 하지마 하지마 마마마마마마마마 가지마 가지마 마마마마마마마마 I Love you 슬쩍슬쩍 바라보지마 반짝반짝 내 입술 바라보지마 좋아하는 우리사이 멀어질까봐 멀어질까 두려워 나의 사랑은 달라 Come Come I feel inside 자꾸자꾸 좋아져 Love Love in sweety mind We make it so good (so good) We make it so Hot I wanna be your girl Let it all change 가까운 듯 멀어질 듯 알수가 없어 너와 빙글빙글 돌고도는 사랑은 싫어 이젠 그만 할까봐 너무 아파서 미워 하지마 하지마 마마마마마마마마 가지마 가지마 마마마마마마마마 I Love you 슬쩍슬쩍 바라보지마 반짝반짝 내 입술 바라보지마 좋아하는 우리사이 멀어질까봐 멀어질까 두려워 (사랑해) 슬쩍슬쩍 바라보지마 (사랑해) 반짝반짝 내 입술 바라보지마 (사랑해) 좋아하는 우리사이 멀어질까봐 멀어질까 두려워 (멀어질까 두려워) G. I. R. L. 너만의 Lady D. A. Y. OH! 난 너의 Medic G (G) I (I) R ® L (L) This is the Girl’s Day!! OOH~YEAH 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop